Baron Strucker
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is a major supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as one of several bosses in the War-Torn America campaign. He later returns in "An Empire of Dreams", having stepped out of the shadows after a very long absence from the public's eye to join the ranks of the Galactic Empire and bring forth a new world order for the universe. One of the main leaders of HYDRA, he led the organization for decades alongside Arnim Zola until he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was locked up in The Vault in a secure prison cell for many years in his old age. However, he managed to secretly escape thanks to the machinations of several of his loyal sleeper agents, and, with the Left Hand of Osiris, also known as the Infernal Gauntlet, pumping Jiaying's Inhuman blood into his bloodstream, became young and strong again. Thereafter, he disguised himself as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named George Maxon with Alexander Pierce's help, and integrated himself into the science division of the organization. Around the time of the Battle at the Triskelion, he openly revealed his treachery to S.H.I.E.L.D., and resumed the throne of HYDRA's leadership after Pierce's death, intending to use the captured members of the Brotherhood of Mutants as his puppets in the war against the High Council. The Crew of the Highwind and the Avengers eventually confronted Strucker in his fortified castle base in Sokovia and defeated him after a long battle, where he demonstrated his truly enhanced might with the power of the Left Hand of Osiris. However, following his arrest, he ended up becoming a puppet for the reactivated Dominion XIII android Ultron, and used to help the Dominion XIII's plans for what little use he had left until finally being executed by the genocidal tyrant for having outlived his usefulness to the Grand Plot. Nonetheless, Wolfgang's legacy would endure and cause further problems for the Avengers and Coulson's Team in the form of his youngest son, Werner, and great great grandson & daughter, Andreas and Lauren. Story Backstory Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was born in the 1890s into a prominent Prussian noble family, growing up in the lap of luxury. As a young man, he passed his time indulging his loves of fencing, horseback riding, and target shooting. Strucker was educated at a high-end preparatory academy, where he befriended fellow students Abraham Erskine and Werner Reinhardt. Unknown to Strucker at the time, the academy was actually run by the Brotherhood of the Spear, who used it to keep an eye on students who could potentially be of use to the cult. When the first World War broke out in 1914, Strucker joined the army in search of military glory. What he found instead was suffering and death - nearly all of Strucker's regiment was wiped out at the battle of the Somme, with the only other two survivors being Johann Schmidt and an Austrian corporal named Adolf Hitler. In the wake of the tragedy, Strucker and Hitler were convinced by Schmidt that a Jewish conspiracy had undermined the army and was responsible of their suffering. In 1918, Strucker was stationed in Cambrai when he encountered Pocahontas, an accidental time traveler, assisting the Allied forces. Fighting her, Strucker accidentally touched her Garnet Rod's orb in the struggle, being given a vision of the future. Strucker was shown the outcomes of not only the first World War but also the second, also seeing the roles Alveus Hive and HYDRA would play in future events. However, Strucker's face was badly scarred by the energy unleashed. Though he knew the Nazi Party was doomed to failure, Strucker decided to play along with the organization when Hitler and Schmidt created it after the end of the war, knowing that a position in the Party would put him in a position of great power. As he had foreseen, Strucker was approached at a Party meeting by Baron Heinrich Zemo, who offered him a position in the new incarnation of HYDRA. Strucker soon rose through the ranks to become one of HYDRA's top military commanders as head of the Death's Head Squadron. Birth of A New Era (His role from First Avenger video game) In Between BoANE and The Journey (Explaining the different portrayals between his bold, brave video game portrayal and his cowardly, smug snake film portrayal) A Year of Misery (A cameo role in discussions with Alexander Pierce, Arnim Zola, and Emperor Zurg) An Empire of Dreams (An expanded version of his role from Age of Ultron, plus a boss battle with modernized versions of his comic book weaponry) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunslingers Category:Scientists Category:Nobility Category:Darkness Users Category:Separatists Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Terrorists Category:SHIELD Category:Nazis